


Self-Assurance

by sansalannistark



Series: We’re Living In The Same Bloody House [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sansa, F/M, Fluff, Jaimsa Smut Week, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Smut, possessive sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/pseuds/sansalannistark
Summary: It’s all about proving a point: he is Sansa’s; not Arianne Martell’s, nor anyone else’s. Most of all, she must prove it to herself.





	Self-Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Arianne, but for the purposes of this fic, she’s a little too forward for Sansa’s taste, so negatively portrayed. Enjoy nonetheless!

Sansa was not a jealous woman. She had never felt possessive, nor had the need to stake some sort of petty claim on Jaime, but walking into his office to see Arianne Martell’s hands on the lapels of his jacket sent her spinning. She had never felt so nauseous, except when she had ridden the waltzer in Wintertown Fair with Arya when she was ten, and thrown up on the grass outside. Arianne was smiling, fluttering her long lashes at Sansa’s boyfriend and before Sansa could even call out and make her presence known, the woman’s lips were on his. Sansa staggered - there was no other word for it - but she saw Jaime push the other woman back roughly, reprimanding her sternly. Through the thin glass, she could hear the end of their conversation.

“No, Arianne. No.”

“Jaime, you don’t strike me as a man who would easily turn down an offer from a successful and beautiful woman like myself,” Arianne simpered, beaming and placing a manicured hand on her hip. Jaime shook his head.

“I love Sansa, and I would not sacrifice her for anything. Must I make myself clearer?”

Sansa swelled with affection for him. She waited for Jaime to leave, but Arianne was irritatingly persistent. “Sansa? Jaime, you know she’ll never amount to much. A job at Westerosi Publishing is hardly a path to a stellar career,” the Dornish beauty scoffed. Jaime’s face darkened dramatically.

“Sansa, unlike yourself, is not manipulative. She would certainly never seek to seduce anyone, nor demean another’s lover, the way you have tried so vehemently to do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m due to meet my girlfriend.” Jaime brushed past Arianne and started to gather his papers and bag, but Sansa couldn’t stand to stay another moment longer. Replacing the hollow feeling of jealously, was a far greater fear of hers: that she’d never be good enough for him.

The street outside was near deserted as Sansa gasped for air. She knew she had never had any cause to doubt Jaime’s sincerity and devotion, but Arianne had reminded her how tough it was going to be for them both. Jaime had proven he was not easily swayed now, but what if he grew bored of her, or she never made anything of herself, as the Martell woman had suggested. What was to stop Jaime leaving her, if she became a hindrance to his own success?

Sansa’s shoulders shook as tears began to slip down her face, but she gathered her courage and wiped her damp cheeks, and re-entered the building, taking the lift to Jaime’s floor and arriving just as he was leaving. He broke into a glittering smile. “Sansa, this is a surprise... and a very pleasant one,” he added in a whisper, brushing his lips over her earlobe. She suppressed the shiver that coursed through her body.

“Follow my lead,” she murmured back, sliding a hand along his waist as she saw Arianne emerge from one of the meeting rooms.

Jaime frowned at her. “Sansa, darling, what are you about?”

Sansa dug her fingers into his waist, pulling him flush against her as she covered his mouth with her own, tugging urgently at his lower lip. Jaime hesitantly returned next her affections. As he did, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him greedily like she hadn’t seen him for months. When she chanced to look behind her again, Arianne was stood aghast and Sansa smirked, running her other hand up to Jaime’s hair and tugging so that he would kiss her as she wanted. True enough, Jaime moved from her mouth to her neck, tracing the back of her neck with his fingers and kissing down to her collarbone and the hem of her dress, where he bit at the skin there eliciting a soft gasp from her. Slowly, she pulled back from him, taking in his flushed cheeks and dark eyes. “I think I’ve made my point.”

“I take it you came in a little earlier than expected?” Jaime asked. She nodded in reply. “I thought so. I wish you hadn’t had to see that.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” she grinned, tangling their fingers together. “I think everyone knows who you belong to.”

Jaime groaned. “I’m not going to have it easy tonight am I?”

“Whatever do you mean Jaime?” Sansa faked innocence. “I have no idea what you’re suggesting!”

Sansa found that evening that she quite liked being the dominant one. Home at last and stripped naked, she pushed Jaime down onto their bed and stood unabashedly above him. Jaime’s eyes were wide. He was completely and utterly compliant as she rolled on the condom and lowered herself down onto his erect cock, both of them groaning in unison at the sensation of completeness it gave. Sansa ran her nails over his torso, brushing his nipples and drawing a sharp inhale from him. Rolling her hips exquisitely slowly, she observed the tension in his body and face as he fought not to thrust upwards into her wet heat. She channeled her irrational jealousy into the act, aspiring to completely undo the handsome man who lay pliantly beneath her. She was determined to prove to those who believed she was undeserving of him that they were wrong. She rolled her hips again, this time with more force so that she was grinding against him. Sansa hit her own sweet spot and sighed blissfully; Jaime, on the other hand, was becoming more and more frustrated. He has begun to thrust back against her, as she had hoped he might. A wicked smile spread across her face.

“Does my handsome boy want a good, hard fuck?” Sansa smiled with satisfaction, watching Jaime grit his teeth and grimace.

“Sansa, there’s no need-“

“I’ll decide when there’s a need. And I’m not feeling particularly inclined to satisfy yours at this moment, so you ought to watch your mouth,” she snapped, though she felt kind enough to reach underneath him and squeeze his arse. “Gods, you have a nice fucking arse.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he grinned, silenced immediately by her glare.

“No talking, unless, of course, you want me to stop.” Sansa shifted, beginning to slide off his cock and Jaime flung his arms out to pull her back. “That’s what I thought. No touching.” He immediately dropped his hands to his sides, breathing heavily as he followed her every movement. Sansa held his intense gaze as she began moving on top of him, slicking his cock with her juices as she built up a steady pace. Jaime managed to hold himself back until she began slamming her hips against him faster and harder whilst she stroked her breasts and he involuntarily bucked upwards. Sansa stopped immediately. “You’re such a naughty boy,” she said, continuing to tease her nipples even as she sat still with his manhood buried in her wetness.

“I’m sorry,” he managed. He was becoming a mess; a hot, sexy, obedient mess. Sansa was loving every second of it. An idea came to mind and she left her hard nipples to brush her fingers over her sensitive clit. Watching Jaime struggle for relief had made her wanton, but she was enjoying it far too much to stop.

“Perhaps I’ll just have to please myself.” She ran a fingertip over her clit and teased the hard nub with slow strokes, watching Jaime’s eyes dilate as she sighed her pleasure into the room.

“Cruel girl,” he rasped, voice thick with arousal. His cock was hard inside her as she rubbed faster. Sansa eyed him carefully, continuing to stimulate her sex.

Without warning, she ground down on him, feeling a sense of contentment in her sudden ecstasy. “Fucking hells, Sansa!” She moved faster, beginning to ride him with utter abandon and relentless enthusiasm. Maybe Jaime had been agonised enough by her indecent teasing, though it had been thoroughly enjoyable - not just for her, but seemingly for him too. Sansa let out a sob as she felt his manhood hitting a spot deep inside her that had her in seventh heaven. On feeling him pulse inside her, she started shuddering with her own release, soaking the tops of her thighs. Sansa lay down next to him when she had ridden out her orgasm, curling up with Jaime and snuggling into him as he kissed her passionately. “My kinky girl.” Jaime rubbed his hand over her leg and sucked at her lip. “You’re a little wolf, you know that?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “I think I rather like this jealous thing.”

“Evidently!”

“Oh don’t,” she laughed, swatting his hand away from her thigh. “You know you enjoyed it.” Sansa tucked her head into her chest and felt Jaime’s hand stroking her hair. Tomorrow, she decided, she might walk with Jaime to his office... of course, after she had persuaded him take her on the table. She’d just _love_ to say hi to Arianne Martell as she hung onto the arm of her disheveled lover.

 


End file.
